1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device such as a digital copying apparatus, a printer, or a facsimile (fax) apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing device having a connecting output function in which data acquired at a scanner device attached to the image processing device are sent for printing to a separate printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image processing devices suffer from a problem, for example, that a fluctuation in spectral sensitivity of a charge coupled device (CCD) in a scanner, a fluctuation in spectral sensitivity of an infrared cut filter for removing an infrared light component and a degradation in a scanner optical system with the elapse of time cause a mechanical difference and a degradation with time in read values of original image data and cause a difference in output image signals for each machine even when an identical color original is read, often resulting in a different color output on a display and a different printed color.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-238408 discloses setting image processing parameters using a reference chart with color images on a plurality of different gradation levels formed thereon with a view to reducing a difference between scanner devices.
The computation of intermediate parameters for obtaining image processing parameters for use in a color correcting unit by reading of a chart is disadvantageous, for example, in that, due to computational complexity of the intermediate parameters, continuous copying takes a lot of time and recomputation of the intermediate parameters for each image quality mode takes a lot of time.